There is known a communication apparatus configured to store a plurality of pieces of audio contents or audio and video contents on a memory thereof and to play those contents. The communication apparatus plays those contents operated by a user while not being busy with other tasks, e.g., processing voice communications.
In a case where a call arrives while those contents are played, the communication apparatus informs the user of the call arrival. When the user is not aware of the call arrival as he or she is listening to, or sometimes watching, the contents being played, the radio apparatus produces a sound different from the contents being played to draw attention of the user. This conventional communication apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai), 2002-314633.
There is known another communication apparatus that does not produce a calling sound while playing contents not to disturb the user's listening to or watching those contents. This conventional communication apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai), 2004-80395.
The former conventional communication apparatus has a disadvantage that the user may be disturbed while enjoying those contents. The latter conventional communication apparatus has a disadvantage that the user may not be aware of call arrivals. Both of these conventional ones have another disadvantage of not coping with an event other than call arrivals that occurs while playing those contents.